Undertale: Crosswise
by Frisk The Human
Summary: "I felt doomed to death, but in a flash, before I could reduce my thoughts to an emotion, I felt a mass leave my body: Departing." A retelling of the game with an eventual charisk ship of the yuri type, so you have been warned.
1. Arrival

**_Hi, this is basically going to be a retelling of Undertale with an eventual charisk plot, since I just love this ship too much xD I decided to stay as faithful to the game as possible which is the main reason I decided to take on every scene of the pacifist route, take this chapter as a prologue since im just experimenting for now cause this is the first time I write anything at all, new fresh and hopefully funny chapters are coming soon and with soon I mean in a few days. Please enjoy and review, I would really apreciate it._**

* * *

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

* * *

A young child fell into a bed of golden flowers, stunned and confused by her fall, she tried to get up several times, only to fall right back-down while doing so. After a while, she was able to get on her feet and take a look at her surroundings. The room she was in was fairly big and really dark, none of the walls where visible and the bright of the hole above was the only source of light, fortunately it lit a path for her to follow so wandering in total darkness wasn't an option. This unsettling setting didn't upset her at all because, she didn't come here by accident, but on purpose, she had heard so many stories about how a whole new unexplored world lied underground right beneath her feet! she didn't payed attention to the legend either, she was uh ... A determined child, and whether that attitude was prudent or not wasn't the point for her either. Following the lit path, she came across a huge door, it looked pretty ancient and it had a very strange symbol on top of it, the other side was pitch darkness which at this point, was starting to get maybe a little too unsettling, she hesitated for a little while before venturing the dark void in front of her. After taking a few steps, a sudden beam of light lit the room for an instant startling her quite a bit, the center of the room was now illuminating a very particular sight, a single flower growing from a very specific spot on the ground. The child thought the sight was kind of pretty, like something you would read of a book of fantasy. However, that was short-lived the moment she noticed something very odd about the flower, upon closer inspection she concluded that indeed ... That flower had a face, a feeling of dread ran through her spine in a split second, something told her that going further wasn't a good idea, but she already made it this far, and even if she wanted there was literally no going back up that hole, she gathered the courage necessary and stepped closer to the flower who, for better or for worse, started to speak.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY, FLOWEY the FLOWER!" The voice of this being sounded high-pitched but very ominous, it seemed nice enough though so this act of friendliness calmed the child a bit.

"Hmmm, you are new to the UNDERGROUND aren'tcha? Golly! you must be so confused, someone ought to teach you how things work around here, I guess little o'l me will have to do, are you ready? here we go!"

Suddenly, the child felt something waking up inside her, a little heart shaped figure started to shine on her chest getting brighter by the second. "See that heart? that is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" her SOUL? while still pretty odd, the child couldn't help but smile at the sight, while her supposed soul was visible, a great feel of joy started to burn inside her, a sentiment of happiness started to appear on her face in the form of a smile, she couldn't really understand why though.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV, what's LV stands for? why LOVE of course!...You want some LOVE don't you? well don't worry I'll share some with you." The flower gave a wink at the child, which, started to wander off and split into four white pellets rotating in the air, the young child thought this was amazing like a little circus act just for her, her mouth opened up and let out a gasp of amaze.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through, little white ... friendliness pellets! are you ready? move around get as many as you can!" like the obedient person that she was, she moved around positioning herself right under the friendliness pellets were gonna land, she extended her arm and tried to reach for one.

...

Instantly, a burning feeling of pain started to go through her whole hand which later expanded to her whole body, forcing her on her knees, the pain invaded her chest as she brought a hand to it trying to calm the pain, she gasped for air as soon as she realized her vision was starting to fade away.

"You idiot."

"In this world, its KILL or BE KILLED."

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?"

She looked up to see that the expression of the flower had turned into a nightmarish grin, while a whole gang of friendliness pellets started to form around, trapping her into a circle.

"DIE."

The pellets started to close in by the second, while the room filled up with the demented laughs of the sadistic flower. As the pain started to become bearable, new feelings struck the young child.

Fear. Panic. Distress.

Seeing the pellets get closer and closer, she could only spit out a desperate cry for mercy

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

Right after those words resonated through the room, the pellets disappeared from sight and the painful feel started to fade away incredible fast. The flower stopped laughing due to its plan apparently being foiled, the child, feeling good as new didn't stopped to question what had happened and started to quickly back away from the flower, while doing this a tiny ball of ... Fire? started to materialize besides the flower, as soon as it switched its head towards it, the flower was struck by the fire and was sent flying away yelling a high pitched yelp.

"AGHH!"

The child couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the flower getting a taste of its own chocolate, but then started to wonder who could have help her, at other side of the room a figure started to come out of a door similar to the one the child came through, it appeared to be a ... a ... Goat? it was wearing a blue dress which had the same symbol of the door carved in the chest, it stopped on the same spot the flower was and reached out for the child.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth. Ah do not be afraid my child. I am TORIEL caretaker of the RUINS." she spoke with such sincere gentleness, the child quickly found herself liking this being far better than the flower, mainly because she wasn't trying to kill her ... Yet?

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She gave a final warm and welcoming smile towards the child and wander off right where she came. Now, however, the kid was already exhausted, even though they felt great already somehow, her mind was a train wreck and couldn't do anything else but scold herself for coming here in the first place, all because she wanted an adventure, something exciting to happen in her life, but now if she had the chance, she would go back without thinking it twice, call it being a coward, call it being right in the head, she didn't care at this point.

Not having much of a choice, she decided to follow the gently goat towards the catacombs.

But, something felt awfully off, like a new presence started to appear in the room with her, she quickly turned her head when she felt someone was staring at her, but there was nothing there, after a few seconds, she decided that maybe she was just hearing things and decided to wander off not thinking about it anymore.

She entered a new room that was already a lot refreshing than those two empty dark ones, the lady from before stood before the child offering a hand.

"..."

"Do not worry, I won't bite you, just follow my lead."

The child accepted it and the two began to walk up the stairs that were on both sides of the room, the kid suddenly felt something inside of her, in the hands of Toriel she felt really secured, having being saved by her, gave the child a new purpose, in this world its kill of be killed, she didn't like the sound of that one bit, but maybe someone or something else out there was going to try to brutally murder her, just like that flower, the feeling of survival materialized inside her soul and gave her new hope.

 ***The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION.***

However, someone else has been invited to the party now.

* * *

 _ **Guess you know exactly who is that, next chapter is gonna properly introduce them and the rest of the monsters of the Ruins, see you guys soon ;)**_


	2. The Fallen Human

**_Editing this chapter was such an endurance round, please, if you find any errors let me know so I can fix them, but im sure it has just one or two. Please leave a review, I would really apreciate it :)_**

* * *

Toriel took the child through their first room which had a bunch of big buttons on the floor and a locked door.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." She started to walk towards the buttons on the floor and pressed them in a specific pattern and proceeded to pull a lever on the wall, the door opened at the instant.

"The RUINS are fulled of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Puzzles, the child lit her face in excitement upon hearing those words, she was actually a fan of them since she loved to test her mental agility every once in a while, she walked up to the unpressed buttons while Toriel advanced through the door that was opened, the child read a sign that was on the wall " _Only the fearless may proceed, brave ones, foolish ones, both don't walk the middle road"_ the kid didn't quite got what it meant, so she left the sign alone and followed Toriel.

"To make progress here you will need to activate several switches, don't worry I have labelled the ones you need to press" Indeed, there was a switch labelled with arrows pointing towards it with yellow paint, the child thought that maybe it was a little excessive, but shrug it off eventually, she walked up to the switch which had the message _"please press this switch -Toriel"_ written beside it.

"Go ahead, press the switch on the left" Toriel said, the child activated the switch and they both walked forward where there was another switch, only this time ... there were TWO switches, the horror ... Thought the child to herself, so she walked towards the switch with the intention to repeat the same ritual as before...

But...

Something was off, she was going to press the switch on the left, but something prompted her to pull the other switch instead, a grin formed across her face as she did just that, the switch in response to this childish act did just what it had to do, nothing "No no no! you want to press the switch on the right! I even labelled it for you..." Toriel said with a tone of disappointing and concern, the child immediately came back to her senses and pressed the other switch instead releasing the spikes that were behind Toriel "Ah splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room."

The kid, wondering what happened, came to the conclusion that it had been just a little impulse, so decided to stop thinking about it and followed Toriel.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND monsters may attack you, you will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! the process is simple." Toriel explained that encountering a monster will get her into a FIGHT, getting out of it would require striking a friendly conversation with the foe ... This upset the child in more than a way since, what if the foe DOESN'T want to talk while FIGHTing? Toriel said to practice with a training dummy what was in the room with them, so that was a little comforting for now.

"Practice talking to the dummy, you can say anything, the dummy would not be bothered."

The kid still hesitated a little, but eventually did just that.

She started to get flustered by the thought of talking to a training dummy, even more since Toriel was looking at her expectantly, so she gathered ... the dignity necessary and said _"hi"_ to the dummy, it didn't seem much for a conversation, Toriel looked happy by giving it a try though so this made this awkward scene worth it.

"Ah, very good you are very good!" Toriel walked onwards the next room, leaving the child alone with the dummy. She was genuinely happy by Toriel's approval that they were extra anxious by her next action, she took out a stick that she brought with her to this journey and decided to hit the dummy at full force with it knocking out the button eye it had, in contrary of what she thought was going to happen, the dummy started to rapidly dissipate into thin air making an unsettling _whoosh_ sound. At first, she was happy at the sight, didn't give two sticks about the dummy's demise, but about a few seconds afterwards, she got horrified at the scene, even though it was just a mannequin, she previously had no intention to hit it or fight with it, let alone obliterate it with a stick. Not wanting to stay and question why she did that all of a sudden or why it turned into dust, she ran behind Toriel trying to catch up with her getting a hold of her sleeve "Hmm? what's wrong my child? you don't have to afraid, if you get into a real fight I'll come to resolve the conflict, see?" the child was once again calmed down by the gently words of Toriel and kept distance with her not fearing anymore.

"There is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it?"

It was a little hallway with a corner at the end, but when she got it, she was struck by something that came out of nowhere, getting her out of Toriel's sight, it was a ... Frog? ...a frog ... a FROGGIT! a Froggit had started an encounter with the daydreamed child, she started to get a little nervous since unlike the dummy this was a living creature able to do God knows what, but somehow it seemed harmless enough so she decided to strike a friendly conver- murder the damned frog already. She took out her trusty stick and was about to hit the frog with all her might, like she had never hit anything before! but!

"..."

"..."

"..."

Toriel appeared just in time to save the poor soul, by giving it a menacing stare which in response caused the frog to slowly back away from sight, Toriel didn't noticed what the child was about to do, and apparently neither were them because next thing was the child dropped the stick in embarrassment and got anxious once more.

"Do not be afraid little one that was just one of the monsters I previously spoke of, they are pretty harmless and perhaps could get to be a great companion for you eventually, so there's nothing to be nervous for" as if she managed to read her mind, the child was calmed down once again by Toriel's empathy and followed behind her.

"This is the puzzle I spoke of, but ... Here take my hand for a moment" Both started to cross the river of apparently dangerous spikes, the path they followed was the solution to it since everywhere they go the spikes would fall down before them, the child started to get a little scared by the sound of the spikes coming right back up as soon as they walked off them, which in response Toriel squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything was under control. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now" she said before wander off to the next room, the child started to think that Toriel almost running away as soon as she finished speaking was kind of rude and odd, but she stopped thinking about it after a few seconds.

"You have done excellent thus far my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask you I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself, forgive me for this"

Toriel quickly turned around and started to make a run for it at incredible speed, which left the child completely blank ... So, she decided to run after her since she was having none of that "being alone" stick at this point, she opened her mouth a new time to speak out to Toriel.

"Why are you running from me!?"

"You have to complete this task by yourself my child! Please keep your distance from me just for a moment"

"I am NOT letting you go Toriel! please come back!"

Toriel made a quick flawless turn on a corner and picked up speed leaving a trail of dust and sound wave behind her, the child tried to emulate the move only to slip out of her feet and fall down right on her face, which caused her nose to start bleeding.

"Ouuuchh..." The child quietly spoke to herself while tears started to form on her eyes

 _"Are you freaking kidding me? What a baby"_

The child quickly came to her full senses when she heard a mocking voice near her, almost behind her, she quickly turned around to see, once again, absolutely NOTHING behind her, she could have thought about this event a little more, but was cut off by the feel and sound of grumbling floor.

"Uh? ...what is ..."

Then, at the distance, she saw a familiar figure that was running at full high-speed towards her.

"MY CHILD! ARE YOU OK!? PLEASE FRET NOT!"

As Toriel stopped RIGHT in front of the kid, she started to examine every possible place where it could be an injure

"P-please forgive me for this, but as time grew longer, I couldn't shake off the thought of something happening to you while I was not by your side, and now you are on the floor! Did something terrible happened to you!?"

"N-NO! * _ahem_ * no no I just ... fell off."

"You fell off?"

"Yeah, I mean I was trying to make that cool move you did on that corner and well, I just couldn't do it, I'm-I'm sorry." The child couldn't help but notice that complimenting her made Toriel blush a little which she found awfully cute.

"Aw little one, its ok, I own you an apology, this exercise was to prove your independence, but maybe you weren't prepared enough just yet, it wasn't fair from my part to put you in such danger and responsibility so soon" Of course, she felt a little dumb at the statement, not that Toriel meant it that way, but it was still a little discouraging.

"N-no! You see this was just a little accident I can, I can take care of myself just fine here."

"...Are you sure little one?"

"Absolutely." the kid gave an awkward smile to try to reassure Toriel of that.

"My child, you have such a great look of hope and courage in your eyes, perhaps, I'm worrying too much, maybe you will be fine."

"Yeah that's what I meant mom-" The kid quickly covered her mouth in surprise as to what she just called Toriel, on the other hand, Toriel had a little blush going on her face.

"Did you just called me ' _mom_ '?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Would that make you happy? To call me ' _mother_ '?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you can call me whatever you like then, but regarding our previous topic, I have some business to attend to right now and there are some puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain, I must ask you to stay here while I come back, but I will leave a cellphone with my number on it so you can call if anything happens, alright?"

With that, Toriel wander off leaving the child with her thoughts, she took out the cellphone Toriel just handed to her and tried to ... mess with it? Even though it didn't had anything at all since it was very ancient and it only served one purpose, calling Toriel, so she decided to do just that, she dialed in the number and waited a few seconds until she picked up.

"Hello, this is Toriel"

Suddenly out of nowhere, the child had a huge urge to ... FLIRT with Toriel, she couldn't explain why, lately its like all of her hidden impulses had been taking a hold of her body, but in the end she lost the fight and spoke out.

"Hey mom, did you sat on a pile of sugar? Cause you got a pretty sweet ass!"

"...! are you, flirting with me?"

"...Uh..." the child soon realized that what she had done was stupid and impulsive, but she couldn't just act like nothing happened.

"M-maybe...?"

"He, hehe, how adorable, I could pinch your cheek, you can certainly find someone better than an old lady like me"

"Hey don't say that, you are, well..." a blush started to form all over her face at the situation she has gotten into.

"I-I gotta go bye!" she abruptly hung up, feeling pretty bad for her actions, and she could have sworn she heard a little laugh in the distance, like someone was mocking her lack of control at the moment. After a while, she started to get pretty bored, yet another of her impulses took a hold of the moment as she found herself walking out of the big corridor Toriel told her NOT to leave.

 _"RING ... RING"_

"Hello this is Toriel, my errands are taking a bit longer than they should, you haven't left the room right? What an obedient child you are, I'll be back soon, be good ok?"

 _"...CLICK"_

There was a Froggit with her in the room, although it didn't seem like it wanted to fight at all, in fact, the Froggit soon hopped towards her with the intention to have a little chat.

"Ribbit Ribbit, excuse me human, I have some advice for you about battling monsters, if you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore, if a monster doesn't want to fight you please ... have some mercy human. Ribbit"

The child nodded to the Froggit as it wander off back into its original position, she entered a room where there was a bowl full of candies with the message _"please take one"_ she decided to take a candy out, but then got the need for more since she just loved sweets, and then more ... And more, until in one of her negligent acts she took candy way to fast and dropped the bowl into the floor spreading all of the candy out, _"look what have you done"_ she scolded herself for her sins and got out of the room, back to the Froggit room she saw a bed of red flowers that were blooming in a ray of light that was just above them, playfully leaping through the leaves filled her with such determination her soul started to shine a little and become visible once again, but soon faded out. What could any of this mean she wondered to no one specific, so she jus-

"WHOA!"

Suddenly another Froggit hopped in front of her with the intention of fight, the kid quickly remembered the advice of the other frog and decided to try to talk with this one, she complimented the frog about how lovely they looked today, not knowing if it could understand her at all, the frog soon found itself blushing at those words so she guessed it worked, it didn't stopped the frog from sending small flies at her though, she easily dodged each of them assuming they were either attacks of some kind or a present from the flustered Froggit, either way, she didn't really wanted them. However then it happened again, a repulsive impulse of hatred invaded her very soul, she suddenly acquired the intention, the NEED to hurt said Froggit in front of her, to pound it until it became worthless dust, at first she tried to shake off those thoughts away, but in the end they got a hold of her once again, she took out her demonic stick and struck the frog with all her might, the stick struck the frog in the head making a little bop sound, but then the frog's face started to twist into pain and agony until it started to fade away in a trail of white dust...

 _The battle ended, You won._

The child was panting, all that sequence left her exhausted, she felt her soul harden up in her chest, her LOVE had been increased and with that, her soul became more rock solid.

However...

Over the minutes, she started to realize what she had done, she had taken the life of a monster so inoffensive that their attacks consisted in sending off flies to do the job, the child started to get apprehensive, she brought her hands to her head and started to panic for a bit.

"...Ah, ahhhh, what, what have I..." at that moment, a faint figure started to materialize in front of her, once it took fully form it turned out to be a ... Person? that looked A LOT like her, this person had almost the same hairstyle, the same height, the same clothes, the only thing that really difference them was their skin color, those rosy cheeks and the green and yellow stripped shirt. This sight of course, scared the hell out of the already distressed child.

"AHHH! WHO-WHO-WHO ARE YOU!?" The child cried out backing away from the person until she hit the wall behind her.

"Greettings. You did really good back there uh? Just as docile as the times before, I like that, now let's continue."

"W-w-wait!" the child blurted out, quickly getting flustered by her own babbling. This sinister character slowly turned towards the child once more with a cold stare.

"What?"

"Who are you? Where did you come from? what do you mean by continue? WHO ARE YOU?"

"You are very noisy, shut the hell up for a second."

The statement quickly made the child's soul ache for a moment as she obediently stopped talking.

"If you must know, I am Chara"

Chara ... that name, sounded awfully familiar for the child, although she didn't knew exactly why.

"I ... My name's Frisk, n-nice to meet you..." the child tried to introduce herself to this person who still literally came out of nowhere.

"Whatever, hurry up and follow me, for some reason I can't move very far without you walking along" Uh? now those where a new set of questions now!

"Wait! where are we going?"

"We are going to become strong"

"That doesn't answer the question!"

Chara turned quickly back to Frisk with what appeared to be a friendly smile.

"Frisk right? Look, I'll try to talk as slow as possible so you understand, down here, you need to defeat enemies to become a lot stronger, if you don't do that you are just going to end up dying a horrible death, and we wouldn't want that won't we?"

"Defeat? you mean, That poor Froggit from earlier. .."

"Yes, we defeated it and became strong, but now we are just starting our way to the top, now follow me."

"Wait no! That, I, I couldn't do it again, I don't want to kill anything! that's just cruel! Even more if the point of that is getting stronger, stepping on others just to achieve your own selfish goals, you can't just do that!"

"Oh yeah? Who says? You, or the world where you grew up, you don't have an option Frisk, I've been watching, you are weak, a crybaby who couldn't let go of mom's hand even for a minute"

"Wait, did you just called her ' _mom_ '?"

"THE POINT IS, if you don't do this, your demise is just going to come eventually, its either you or them, and since I'm attached to you, I can't let your demise come any time soon"

"Wait wait, attached to me!? what do you mean?"

"AHHHH! SHUT UP AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE YOU LITTLE TWAT!" Charas eyes seemingly became two empty black sockets as soon as she lost her control for a minute due to Frisk's contant interrogatory, this was too much for the child to bear, she just wanted to stop, she didn't wanted to do anything this sinister character was telling her, she didn't wanted to hurt anyone, from the bottom of her hearth, she just wanted to go back and do things right, she wanted to go back and fix her horrible mistake of taking a single life for the pure selfishness of someone else, she just wanted to hit the RESET button.

"UH!? NOW WHAT!?" Chara shouted out at the sight of the room where they were in starting to slowly fade away, by the second the room became a white void with them in it.

"AGGH this is your doing right? Stop it already you are going to ruin our great start!" Chara shouted at Frisk, who was speechless at what she was seeing, not giving her mind a break Chara grabbed her by the shoulders and made clear her message.

"STOP TRYING TO GO BACK!"

Frisk mind quickly became completely blank, as the walls, the floor, the flowers, the bowl of candy on the floor started to get sucked up by a light that came from above.

"STOP IT NOW!"

Until Chara too was starting to fade away.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

* * *

Frisk slowly woke up in a bed of red flowers, her head was spinning all over the place and she could barely remember anything, she rubbed her eyes until the sight became clear again. The Ruins, yeah, she was still in there, but had no idea why she fell asleep on the floor, a Froggit started to hop towards her and spoke above how to properly use MERCY against monsters, but she could have sworn she already knew exactly what the Froggit just told her, but not just the message, she knew exactly every word the Froggit used, in what tone of voice and how many ribbits there were, she already knew, maybe it was just a huge deja vu so she didn't bother spinning the same topic.

She walked towards the bottom of the room, where yet another Froggit hoped towards her starting a FIGHT, but she could already recognize the frog in front of her, it even had the same mole on the cheek like the one she...Oh.

"OH! OH NO! hey little Froggit, you, you have to run away I don't want to hurt you!"

The froggit response was just a slow blink and a fly landing in its wide open left eye.

"Oh, but you have to do it"

"AHH! ah, there you are!" Chara appeared besides Frisk with a very upset face, but Frisk couldn't help to be happy to see her there knowing what just happened

"Chara you are not going to believe it! We are back! We went back to this very point, somehow I don't know how it could be possible, but we are here living this moment again I can't, I'm hyperventilating, isn't it amazing!?" Frisk took a hold of both Chara's hands and gave her a super excited and happy grin, which Chara could only look away from.

"Yeah yeah we are back, you ruined it! We were off for a great start on this and you had to chicken out right?"

"B-but look, I can redeem myself, I can do things right this time, I don't know how could I kill such a beautiful and innocent creature, but now I can just don't it!" Frisk said pointing at the Froggit in front of them, who still had a fly walking around its left eye without blinking.

"Ugh, yeah, That time? That was me, I had to make you do it since you were so busy flirting with the thing I just got sick of watching"

"...Wait, you ... made me do it?"

"Exactly"

"...But how?"

"You see, I don't know how, I don't know why, but it seems you brought me back. We are in this together."

"Look, I don't understand anything you are saying right now, but if we really are in this together, then you are just gonna have to do what I say then!"

"UH!? WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE UNDER THE CONTROL OF A PATHETHIC BABY WHO CAN'T EVEN MURDER STUPID DERPY FROGS!" Chara shouted at Frisk, her statement resonating through the room and making Frisk shrink her shoulders in defeat.

"I ... I ..." she started to tear up "I promise I won't be a bother to you, I'll try to not get in your way, but please, just come with me ok? We don't have to do anything horrible or cruel to get to the top, good things happen to good people remember?"

At the other end, the Froggit started to attack on its turn and sent flies out to the duo, Frisk saw this and hugged Chara close positioning in front of her to recieve the attack

"Well, there you go, does it hurt Frisk? it wouldn't hurt so bad it you were at least a level two"

"Ghh, no, it doesn't hurt a-at a-a-all!" Froggit sent out more flies which later collided into Frisk hurting and lowering her stamina even more

"If you keep this up, you are going to get murdered by flies, you know how embarrassing that sounds right?" Frisk hugged Chara tighter upon hearing those words.

"No! we are not fighting, I'll rather die than hurting anyone else! Not again!"

"You really are stubborn, its pissing me off you know? I was going to help you, but I think I'll let you die how's that sound? After all, you'll come back eventually" Frisk started to cry bitter tears seeing her actions weren't softening Chara's heart in the least.

"I won't let it hurt you either..." Chara's expression changed upon hearing Frisk's kind and genuine words, to a surprised one.

"HA! you think I need protection? ESPECIALLY from someone like you? You are too weak to protect anything, that worthless traitor was right, you really are an idiot aren't you?" Frisk grasp of Chara tightened up a little more. " _sigh_ alright alright, be that way then."

Chara delivered a quick stricke to Frisk's unprotected head knocking her out almost instantly.

YOU ESCAPED ... YOU WON! BATTLE END.

* * *

Frisk woke up, opening her eyes slowly she found herself looking at the familiar ceiling once again, but it wasn't from a reset this time, she just fell unconscious due to her taking lots of damage, she quickly got up from her fetal position, only to strike someone else's head with hers.

"AGGH! YOU LITTLE TWAT WATCH IT I'M RIGHT HERE!" Chara shouted out to her, she had been with Frisk the whole time while she was unconscious, Frisk apparently rested her head on Chara's lap while she was gone, this only made her fluster madly as soon as she realized it.

"I'm sorry! I was just surprised, I don't remember falling asleep..."

"Of course you don't stick for brains, that's part of the effect of falling unconscious!"

"Wait! the little Froggit ... did you?"

"No, I didn't killed the stupid thing, I left it there because you were busy dying and being so annoying in the process"

"You saved me?"

"Don't get any funny ideas, if you die I die too, and its not the pleasant experience of all if I do say so myself" Chara couldn't fully finish what she had to say when Frisk trapped her into a huge hug yet again.

"Hey what are you doing!? let go Frisk I SAID LET GO!"

"See? I told you we didn't have to kill to continue, I still don't understand a lot of who you really are and why you are here, you still have a lot of questions to answer for me, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough hehe"

"Frisk I swear if you don't let go I'll murder you with your own stick!"

"Yep, I think we are going be great friends"

"I SAID LET GO OF ME ALREADY!"

"But you smell so nice though, like ... buttercups?"

"AGH! YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT RIGHT!?"

* * *

 _ **Next stop is gonna be the show "how to NOT kill anyone" starring Frisk and Chara xD you think I made her too cold and harsh? worry not, is gonna get a lot better for her from here, see you guys soon :)**_


	3. Blooming Affection

**Well that was a ridiculously long break, wasn't it? sorry about that but, here's part 3 finally. Hope you like the thing I decided for Chara at the end.**

* * *

The duo walked out of the room and ended up in what appeared to be a dead end.

"Umm, it doesn't look like we can go through there, the floor looks all cracked and loose, maybe we can go around it?"

"Yeah yeah, or we could do this" Chara grabbed a hold of Frisk and started pushing her towards the cracked floor.

"WAIT NO WHAT ARE YOU DOIIING?" Frisk stepped on the suspicious floor like nothing was wrong with it.

"Oh ... Hey look, I guess there wasn't any dang-" And then she fell down the hole.

"GEROUS WITH IIIIIT!..."

"Just make sure to land on your feet Frisk! it always works!" Chara too jumped right into the same hole Frisk just fell through, once there she managed to land perfectly on her feet kneeling to absorb the fall. Frisk, however, was on the ground completely immobile, she had landed flat on the ground, face first. Chara, curious and a little worried walked up to her and shook her shoulder expecting a response.

"You alright?" Frisk body trembled upon the message and touch.

"...Never felt better..." She managed to get up and wipe out some of the dust on her clothes, her nose was bleeding once again due to the hit, her face starting to get completely red in.

"Why did you pushed me like that!?"

"Well, you could say I was doing a little experiment, to see if you could land on your feet from a big height."

"And why would you want to know that!?"

"Because, up ahead are a lot of hardships Frisk, you are going to have to be prepared for situations like these, getting pushed by a monster to a bottomless pit is a big possibility here." Chara's words softened the angered Frisk back into her cool and calm self.

"I ... you could be right about that, I'm-I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

"No problem" Chara gave her back to Frisk "Although you could say I only wanted to see you suffer from the fall, but that's just an assumption on my part"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Frisk face lightened up once again in anger but soon faded away.

"... I ... It's ok Chara, I forgive you" she gave a gentle smile towards Chara, which she returned in a mocking way.

"Heh, well then, go towards that door, it will take you back to the upper floor"

"You mean this do-" she suddenly got sucked up through a big tube that was inside the apparently fake door."

"AHHH WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

"Now that's a way to go back the stairs, Frisk" Chara too stepped into the same door and also got absorbed by the same tube. Both kids ended up back into the earlier room, but they were across the gap of the cracked floor this time. Frisk was launched out of the tube and face planted on the floor once again yelling a tiny yelp of distress.

"AGH!...ouuuuch! I'm getting sick of this..." Chara, like the last time, landed perfectly on her feet upon entering the room in the same fashion.

"I already told you, feet first." said Chara, a grin forming across her face.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that again, if you know the layout you should tell me Chara! we are partners remember?" Chara malicious grin disappeared as soon as she watched Frisk hurt face, a new emotion struck the child, an emotion that she hadn't felt before in a LONG time, she walked up to her and wiped the blood on her nose with the sleeve of her green and yellow sweater.

" _sigh_ , yeah yeah I'm sorry ok? I just thought I would mess with you for a bit" Frisk couldn't help but blush at this action, Chara has hardly shown any sympathy up to this moment so this struck the child by surprise.

"It was really rude you know..."

"I already said I'm sorry ok?" Frisk quickly lightened up her face again for Chara as she gave her a quick hug.

"Its ok now hehe, come on let's keep going" Frisk took a hold of Chara's hand and started to walk to the next room.

"Whoa whoa easy there, remember you have to be prepared for a random encounter"

"I got that, I'll have my eyes open I promise"

"That's got to be a joke..."

The duo came across a room with three rocks right in front of three switches on the floor, Frisk looked at Chara in disbelief as if this was really the puzzle, which Chara only nodded in agreement.

"Well, this is a reeeeeeal puzzle uh?" Frisk said jokingly towards Chara giving her a playful wink.

"What? Don't you know the answer? are you serio-"

"I'm just kidding! Of course, I know the answer silly we just have to- OUCH!" Frisk had bumped into a ... a ... a Fly? oh wait, it was a Whimsum, the creature quickly became distressed at the thought of running into someone.

"I'm sorry ... I-I-I wasn't looking where I was going..." The Whimsum spoke in a crackling voice like it was about to burst into tears.

"Oh no no no I should be the one apologizing little guy I didn't see you there, don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you, you see my friend and I are ... eh, Chara? is everything ok?" Chara was expectantly looking at the poor Whimsum like she had found a delicious dessert for her stats, she came back to her senses by Frisk's question.

"...Frisk, What. Are. You. DOING!?"

"Ahh! wh-what do you mean?"

"Why are you talking to them? You go first! Attack them and end their miserable life!" Whimsum could only back away from Frisk, who through their eyes, was talking to herself, to an empty space beside her.

"What are you saying? Why would I do that!?"

"I already told you, they are the enemy, how are you supposed to become strong if you don't take action!"

"Chara, we are not fighting this little guy, look at him! How could someone like him be an enemy, just look at this." Frisk walked up to Whinsum and offered a hand.

"Heya, you don't have to be afraid, I know that you may be a little intimidated, but you can't go around fearing of everything little fly guy, you have to believe in yourself! Take on life and beat it at its own game! You have to get up every day and think about being the best at everything you are going to do in that day, even if it's just standing around, you have to be the best at it, don't let your dreams be just dreams!" Frisk spoke aloud as the reflectors on the ceiling directed towards her while she pointed heroically in the sky. For her surprise, though, Whimsum had already burst into tears and ran way halfway the first word of her motivational speech.

"B-b-b-but where did he go?"

"He ran away as soon as you started talking, c-can't really blame him." Chara said trying to contain her own laughs.

" _sigh_ , well let's just keep going" she said approaching Chara to take her hand once again.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"What? You didn't say anything the last time so I figured you were ok with it" Frisk said giving a puzzled face to Chara.

"Ehhh, fine ... Just say something before you do it again ok?" she said turning away from Frisk to hide the faint blush that formed on her naturally rosy cheeks. The duo continued down on their path, solving the puzzle of the rocks and meeting one that could actually talk to them. They came across a large room with a lot of cracked spots on the floor, similar to the one they passed earlier.

"Oh jeez, that's a problem, eh, well we can start by going through this column here, it seems solid enough to pass don't you think?" Frisk said before starting to walk towards said column, just in time Chara grabbed a hold of Frisk's sleeve and pulled her back.

"Ah! what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Go through that one" Chara pointed to the column that was closer to the wall, way far from the one Frisk had chosen.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Ok! let's take that one, I'll go first just in case, I wouldn't want you to fall too." the kid said and proceeded to walk on the suspicious and unsafe floor. While watching her perform this dangerous action Chara felt something inside of her again, she felt like she had to look over Frisk rather than guide her, which was her original plan, like if she let her alone just in one room, she'll surely die an awful lot before getting things right, Chara started to smile without noticing, these feelings somehow brought peace to her whole being and she didn't really understand why.

"Ok, it's pretty safe! I knew you were right!...Uh? hehe, what's gotten you so happy all of a sudden partner?" Chara was brought back to her senses abruptly when she noticed her partner questioning her daydreaming.

"...Uuuhh, PFFFT, I was just thinking how your face would have looked if you fell down yet again HAHA!" Chara tried to shake off her previous thoughts and filled her head with the hate she usually feels all the time, with a particular mean statement.

"...Well if that happened I would have just used your sleeve again to wipe out the blood" Frisk said sticking her tongue out, not being particularly hurt by Chara's words since she already apologized, she figured that she was just teasing her right now. Chara hearing her response started to feel a little bad.

They arrived at a hallway that had a table and a mouse hole on the wall, on top of the table was a cheese that apparently had been there for quite a long time since it was stuck to the table.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"You think that mouse might one day crawl out of its hole and get the cheese on the table?"

"Why is that important?"

"Just think about it! What if that mouse has a family in there, and it doesn't know how to get them proper food, but then, one sole cheese sits just outside its home and it heroically goes out just to get it, doesn't it sound exciting?"

"Frisk you are getting excited by the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life that is obviously not the case here it's just a despicable mouse and a rotten cheese"

"But it inspires me so much!"

"Whoa calm down partner, save that energy for your next task" Chara said pointing at the end of the hallway, where ... a... a ... a Ghost? apparently rested in a bed of red flowers, completely blocking the way.

"Wooow, is that a ghost?"

"Yeah"

"You mean like, an actual ghost? a ghostly real haunted ghost?"

"...Yeah..."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to them!" Frisk grabbed Chara's hand and rushed towards the supposed ghost, she stopped in front of it when she heard that it was saying the letter _'z'_ out loud repeatedly.

"Is it, sleeping?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't say _'z'_ every second when I sleep, Frisk"

"Do you think it's pretending to be sleeping? maybe they had a bad day and they don't want to be bothered"

"Yeah maybe, but I don't give a stick about that, we are moving it with force!" Chara pushed Frisk towards the ghost, the two bumped into each other, 'waking' the ghost and starting a battle.

"Here comes Napstablook."

"Oh god what, what do I do!?"

"Smash its skull fricking open"

"Chara!"

"Yeah yeah I know, they don't have that, but you said you were gonna take this none violently right? Then go ahead, surprise me, I know eventually you are going to go back to the wise option, I think this might be a great opportunity of showing you how you can't resolve a conflict just talking."

"Yes, I can! Look!" Frisk tried to cheer the ghost, who by the look on their face, was feeling pretty down, she gave it a patient smile.

"heh..." Almost immediately, the ghost started to cry huge white tears, they danced through the air before they shot towards the two children.

"OOOUUUCH! jeez, what was that!?" Frisk couldn't dodge them in time and soon found herself covered in acid rain.

"Pay more attention Frisk! this isn't a walk in the park, it's a real fight!"

"ouch ouch ouch! it buuuurns! who could have thought that tears could be so bittersweet..."

"Are you trying to tell a joke? ' _sigh_ _'_ , guess I couldn't expect anything else from you, Frisk." Napstablook was amused by Frisk's painful attempt at a joke and found itself laughing a bit.

"hehe..."

"...? isn't their turn to attack?" asked the confused Chara.

"I don't know, wait what do you mean by _turn_?"

"Wait wait, their tears are writing something on the ground... _not feeling up to it at the mome_ \- OH MY GOD!"

"Maybe they are feeling even sadder? oh man, and here I thought I could improve someone else mood with a little company"

"Well, maybe now you would want to attack the-"

"Wait look! they are smiling back!"

"Mmmm...Looks like Napstablook wants to show you something" The ghosts tears soon started to spiral up to their head and started to take the form of a cool hat.

"i call it dapperblook...do you like it?" The ghost started to shuffle around eagerly waiting for the response of the duo.

"Well? aren't you gonna say anything?"

"..."

"Frisk? what's wrong?"

"Hey there sweetheart, you're the most boo-tiful ghost I've seen all night!" Frisk said giving a little wink and a darling smile to the ghost. Chara started to blush from ear to ear.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing!?" Chara looked at Frisk with both annoyance and confusion, the ghost, on the other hand, appeared to be both happy and worried by the flirt.

"oh no..." with that, two last tears started to spire into the sky.

"i usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around, but today i met someone nice...oh i'm sorry, i'm rambling again, i'll get out of the way for you two." The ghost disappeared instantly after their last words.

"Aww they are gone, just when I started to like them, you gotta admit, they looked pretty good with that hat right...Chara?" her almost twin found herself invaded by yet a new emotion, one that she actually never experienced before, which only made her more anxious.

"UGH! shut up Frisk you only got out of that one because that ghost was pretty gullible, next time flirting like a moron wouldn't help you as much, now follow me we got some puzzles still in our way." Chara started to walk away, leaving Frisk confused and sad.

"Wait Chara! I'm sorry please don't be mad I won't do it again!" she followed her problematic twin. This feeling, jealousy, was getting a good hold of the green sweater kid, but she just couldn't understand why she was feeling that way, last time she felt this was way back when he...

"...It really pisses me off..."

"Hmm? did you said something Chara?"

"Ahh! n-no nothing lets just continue."

The duo came across a room full of cracked holes in the floor, just like the previous ones.

"Alright listen up, you need to go down of those holes and find the switch that opens those spikes over there."

"What!? do I really need to go down I mean, can't we open one of the holes and just peek inside and throw a rock so we can hit the switch without falling on my face again?"

"No."

"BUT!"

"Ok this isn't working Frisk so I guess we are just gonna have to sit here for the rest of your life then."

"Ok ok! I'll do it, you don't have to be that dramatic..." Frisk climbed down the hole, managing to fall on her feet for once and finding that, it was the wrong hole.

"There's no switch here!"

"Ok, just take that vent beside you and come back here, nice landing by the way."

"Thanks! I learned from the best hehe." Chara immediately blushed at Frisk's compliment.

"Just come back up already geez." After some trial and error, the duo found the switch and unlocked the spikes at the end of the room.

"Ok, that settles this puzzle, let's keep moving."

"Chara look! I found this adorable little ribbon in one of the holes! its a little dusty but I couldn't just leave it there."

"Mmmm, why don't you try it on? it may give us a few defense points now that I think about it"

"Ummm, ok? I still have no idea what you are talking about silly, but if you want me to put it on then I will!" Frisk fixed the red ribbon on a side of her hair, giving her 3 bonus defense points and an adorable look. Chara at first admired those glorious points that only she could feel increase, but soon found herself dazzling at how Frisk looked with that ribbon, without noticing, she got lost in her thoughts.

"...Chara? is everything ok?" Chara was brought back to earth by Frisk's concerned tone and look.

"AHHHH PFFFT OF COURSE IM OK! I WAS JUST...ehh, just, thinking how that ribbon is...like, really dusty don't you think?"

"Hmm? you think so? should I put it back in the hole?" Frisk got a little sad by the thought of leaving it behind, Chara felt bad about this.

"No no I mean, y-you look c-c-cute, yeah that's what, that's what I was thinking..." she quickly slapped herself in her thoughts for not thinking that one through, but her mind was once again sent back to the void when she felt Frisk arms wrapping around her.

"You really mean it? thank you! I think that's the first time I got a compliment from you hehe, CH-CHARA!?" The kid on the green sweater was red like a tomato, almost steaming when she was brought yet again by Frisk voice."

"Are you ok? you are burning! Is it a fever? Oh, I bet it is the dust from the ribbon I'm so sorry I'll take it off."

"No no! I'm, I'm fine, I just caught a heat wave yeah * _gulp_ * that's all"

"A heat wave underground?"

"...Yeah"

"Well, I'm feeling a strong breeze over here, let's keep moving shall we?" Chara didn't felt like telling Frisk that's not how fever works, but keep moving was in her plans, after all, Chara decided to put all of those thoughts aside for the moment, they still had a couple of rooms ahead and she wanted to get those puzzles over with.

"You are making the switches really uncomfortable with all that attention."

"But! I've been looking for the button in this little statue and I can't find it!"

"What!? THAT'S the problem? I thought you were actually using your brain this time to solve it, guess I had too much faith in you." she pushed the merciful child aside and pressed the almost invisible button in the middle section of the switch, with a click sound, the spikes at the end of the room retracted to the ground.

"Ohhh! so that's where it was"

"Yeah yeah, let's move there's just one room left"

"Hey, Chara?

"What is it?"

"How do you know the layout of this place? I mean, you act like you have been here a long time and, it's really confusing didn't you got here before me? for how long?"

"Agh Frisk! we don't have time for that, we are just one room away from To-" They stumbled upon three monsters that blocked their way to the end of the room.

"Oh great! see what you have done? Loox and Co. decided to pick on us because we weren't fast enough."

"I'm sorry I was just being curious, after all, you have a lot to explain Chara you can't expect me to just ignore it"

"Well if you stopped being such a drag up until this point maybe I would have told you"

"WELL! maybe if you weren't such a prick all the time maybe I wouldn't have asked!"

"IF YOU DONT SHUT UP ALREADY FRISK I SWEAR I-" The duo stopped their argument as soon as they noticed that the monsters, Loox, Vegetoid and Migosp had left seeing that they weren't welcomed into the second fight. Awfully long seconds of silence went by before Frisk broke it with a very weak voice.

"...I...I'm sorry, Chara, I was being very noisy and stubborn I...sorry, I won't ask again ok?...sorry"

"Stop apologizing, I should be the one that...Uh!? why the hell are you crying come on!"

"I'm sorry! I was so mean to you and, I feel really bad Charaaaaa!"

"Stop, I'm not mad ok? I am not mad, I just lost my cool for a moment it wasn't your fault ok?" Frisk wiped the tears that started to crawl across her face, giving her almost twin a highly concerned face.

"* _sniff_ * You mean it?"

"Absolutely..."

"I'm sorry I called you a prick"

"I already said it's ok Frisk, now come on, just one more room" Chara extended her hand to Frisk, who quickly grabbed it recovering her normal cheerful mood.

"Yeah! let's do this!" They started to walk side by side, holding hands to the last room, Chara soon realized this and a faint blush came across her naturally rosy cheeks.

"Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"...If you want, I can tell you, about me, when we get to The End."

"The end? Ummm, and where is that, you mean the end the ruins? or-" Before Frisk could finish her sentence, her phone started to ring, but before she could answer Toriel was already in sight, beside a withered tree whose leafs had fallen to the ground, she looked concerned.

"Oh my, that took longer than I thought...!" She rushed to Frisk as soon as she saw her walking through the door in front of her house.

"My child, what are you doing all the way here? you are hurt, don't worry I'll heal your wounds, im sorry I shouldn't have left you alone for so long, but now you are here safe and sound, guess I can't hide it anymore, follow me"

"Wait! Toriel, I would like to present you to my friend here" Frisk said pointing towards the frightened Chara beside her, who quickly stomped her in an attempt to shut her up.

"OUCH! why would you do that for?"

"Oh my that's quite a long name, and where is this friend of yours my child? I would love to meet them, is it the froggit we both passed earlier?"

"No no, that's not her name, its- OUUCH!" Chara once again, stomped Frisk in a desperate silent cry from her side, almost begging Frisk to stop talking.

"...Wait, don't you see her? she's right here." she pointed to the spot beside her.

"Hmm?...Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't understand at first, you got an imaginary friend my child, that's adorable, but remember, as long as you perceive them with your own eyes, they can become real anytime! but, now I need you to come into the house, please follow me." Frisk, both speechless and scared, slowly turned to Chara, who was leaning on the withered tree that was in front of them

"Yeah, now that's quite the plot twist isn't it, Frisk?"

* * *

 **I AM going to fix the pacing a lot in the next chapter since, we haven't even left the ruins and I'm tired of typing, so don't worry about that, next chapter is gonna be up in no more than two weeks, promise. (don't take it so seriously).**


	4. Seek The Truth

**See? I fulfilled my promise :P please leave a review, I would really apreciate it.**

* * *

The room was a faint reddish color, shoes and dusty toys scattered across with a single bed that had a welcoming air to itself, seeing such a comfy and safe room filled the child with deter-

"Wait a minute! You are a GHOST!"

"Oh, so you do remember uh?"

"Don't lecture me miss ghostly ghost, now I demand some answers from you Chara!"

"Look, I don't know any more than you do, I just happened to...Well, 'wake up' a little while ago, around the same time you arrived at the underground."

"B-but! It just doesn't make any sense! I mean, I can touch you, so you must be alive right?"

"Then how you explain the fact that Toriel couldn't see me at all? Have you got any on that?"

"We-well, I uh..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Chara started to wander around the room leaving Frisk with her own thoughts, she looked at the box of dusty toys, the many pairs of shoes with different sizes, and an empty photo frame, one that looked exactly like the one back home. Frisk stood up from the bed and walked up to Chara, she didn't know how to take all of this, couldn't decide which situation was weirder, the fact that she was down in a hole infested with monsters or the fact that a ghost was chained to her this entire time. Chara looked back at Frisk and saw only despair in her almost teary eyes. What's gotten into her? Chara was the one supposed to be crying in this moment, not the perfectly healthy miss no violence. Despite this, Chara could only feel sympathy by the naive child in front of her.

"Whats wrong with you know?"

"Chara I... I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? for what?"

"I remember you said earlier that you couldn't get far from me, at first I thought that you wanted to stick with me, since you were also alone in this dangerous place, but now, you were just putting up with me, and I'm sorry I delayed us so much, if you want, I'll do whatever you say, its ok."

"Frisk what the hell are you saying? You are really creeping me out ye know?"

At that moment, the child of mercy hugged Chara without any warning and burst into tears. Chara was trying to figure out this kid, why would she be so sad about something that really doesn't concern her? Something like that was far beyond the comprehension of the green sweater kid, however, she couldn't really bring herself to scold Frisk for being such a baby, she couldn't stand crying babies. After all big kids don't cry right? That's she was always used to think, but knowing how strong willed Frisk really was, seeing her cry waterfalls like this touched her tainted soul. She brought a hand to her head and gently petted her.

"He-hey, what's with all this rain uh? You are gonna make me cry too you know?" After a few more minutes, she finally calmed down and backed away from Chara.

"I just...wish there was something I could do...I hate this...I hate the fact that I'm trapped down here, I hate the fact that I have to kill to survive...!"

"Look is not tha-"

"I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE DEAD!" Chara was cut off by her last statement, is not like she also didn't hate that fact already.

"I thought that, maybe once we could get out of this mess, we could be friends..."

"What are you saying? Of course I'm your friend, Frisk."

"...! You really are? After I've been nothing but a drag?"

"You are not a drag Frisk, you are my partner, and my friend, it doesn't matter if I'm not _really_ here, we are in this together now so we have to make the best of it, don't you think?" Frisk was immediately brought back to her happy go lucky self with the kind words of her almost twin, she looked up to her and gave her a big smile.

"Yeah! you are right!" Frisk once again launched towards Chara for another hug, this time at least, was a relief one.

"Ok ok, calm down, I'm not your plush toy either"

"...How could you not really be here, when I can hold you this close to me?" Chara felt her face heat up with an intense blush upon hearing Frisk's soft words close to her ear.

"I can feel you right here, your scent, your heat, your heartbeat, there's no way you are dead Chara, I won't accept that..." Afterwards, Frisk pulled away from the hug and sat on the bed behind them. She patted the space beside her, inviting Chara to sit too. Chara was still blushed from ear to ear, why was she though? she still had a hard time figuring out why she felt like this all the time around Frisk.

"Can you tell me, whats the last thing you remember before you...woke up?"

"* _sigh*_ Its hard to tell, Asriel and I were-"

"Hmm? what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know the full story?"

"Absolutely!"

"Fine, then..."

* * *

I arrived at Mount Ebott on xx/xx/201X

And fell down a big crater in a cave near the top of the mountain, When I fell, I sprained my ankle pretty badly and couldn't get up, I cried for help and then he came through.

My best friend and savior.

A goat kid appeared to aid me, he was so kind to me, I was immediately moved by the first impression I had of a monster.

Asriel was his name... He and his family took me in, they were the royalty of the UNDERGROUND.

Toriel, you already know her, and Asgore, the king of all monsters. They never treated me any different from Asriel, never looked down on me for being a human, no hate anywhere. This is why I came here in the first place, to escape the horrible nature of humans, their hate, their judgements.

Their love of beating up that who they don't understand...

But as time grew longer, the more the hate inside me started to grow, it was so unfair for monsters to be trapped in this hell hole by something so disgusting and selfish, so I decided to do something about it, there's a legend that says that if a monster defeats a human, they can take their soul and become a creature with an immense power, the magical spell sealing monsters underground, the barrier, could be destroyed with the power of 7 human souls.

I took my own life, and let Asriel absorb my soul, with that, we would be able to cross the barrier and collect six more souls. But when the time finally came, he couldn't go through with it.

He failed.

He failed _me_.

We were murdered by the humans, and the eternal sleep on the soil began for both of us.

But he got it better and worse at the same time. While I was dead, through my own shattered determination, I was able to still be conscious against my will, I wouldn't see anything, But I could everything. I have no idea how much time passed, but one day, I heard a voice, calling my name with such desperation and yearn. At first I thought it could be Asriel, but his voice was so high pitched I discarded the idea of it being him.

When I was awakened by you, I finally got a glimpse of the world I left behind, and of him, I immediately recognized him, I pieced together the voice that called my name, even in the pathetic state he's in now, I don't know how it happened, but it is what it is.

Traitors don't deserve a proper second chance.

Can you imagine being trapped in a cage, with nothing but darkness surrounding you, no one to hear you cry and scream of fear, no one to assist you, no one to rely on, I lost my voice so many times screaming for help, "Mommy! Daddy! somebody, please help me!" But in the end, _Nobody came._ So I was doomed to live God knows how many years in the darkness, R.

...

...

...

That's when I was given a second chance, I decided that neither race was worth saving, they are all the same, you can't count on anybody, can't trust anybody, can't love anybody, if he failed me, then so would have Toriel, Asgore, everyone.

So I decided to do justice by myself using a vessel, that's where you entered, Frisk. With your guidance, I could gain power once again, and this, no one would make any mistakes.

* * *

" _*sigh*_ Sorry it was too lon-" As soon as she looked, Frisk was trying to hold back all kinds of tears.

"THATS SO SAAAAAAAAAD! I... I...!"

"Please don't start a drama"

"WHY DID IT ENDED UP LIKE THIS!?"

"And you started a drama"

"Chara, I had no idea, all that suffering you have been through, and here I am trying to go through all of this by myself, and you are there not able to do anything I just... Don't know what to think anymore...I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, nothing that happened to me is your fault. The only thing I ask you, is try to don't be killed ok? if you don't wanna fight, then I won't force you, but please try to die as less as possible ok?"

"Look I still don't understand what is that supposed to mean, But I'll do my best ok? for you, Chara"

"Thank you, Frisk"

"By the way, if you are here since 201X then that means it has been over a century!"

"...Oh my, that's uh _*gulp*_ interesting..."

"Welcome to the future partner, although I doubt anything has changed down here"

Frisk hoped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"ALRIGHT! let's go! we have a lot of ground to cover and exactly unlimited time to do it"

"Heh, if you say so"

The duo walked out hand in hand into the corridor of Toriel's house. They traveled to the end of it where a mirror was fixed to the wall, high enough to let Frisk see her through it.

"It's you!"

"Yeah...But you, aren't there..."

"Well, guess I'm not corporeal enough to see my reflection"

"But I can touch you! I can feel your hand right now in mine, how are you supposed to be a ghost then?"

"I guess that what I am now, is half residue of what my soul is, or at least what it used to be. You could say that I was brought back halfway through"

"But how the hell did I do that? I don't remember being a necromancer or anything like that!"

"Frisk, you possess power far greater than any human or monster, your sole determination was the thing that brought me back, your will to live"

"B-B-BUT! How does that work!? I don't understand a word you are saying Chara please help me out here!"

"Sorry, we are out of time for this room, onwards to the next!"

"Wait for me!" They walked into one of the other doors in the corridor.

"Ooooh, this must be Toriel's bedroom, hehe is so cute"

"See that chair? that's Toriel's reading chair, its name is Chariel"

"What!? that's even cuter!"

A cactus that was in the far corner caught Frisk's attention.

"Wow, look at this thing, it's almost as big as us."

"Ahh yes, the cactus, truly the most tsundere of plants"

"Chara! I didn't know you liked anime"

"Meh, that was just one of my affections"

"Look, that must be Toriel's drawer, mmmm..."

"...What?"

"What do you think it's inside uuuh?"

"What do you me- Stop making that creepy face Frisk! Don't even think about it"

Frisk opened the upper drawer in one quick move

"AHA!...Oh..."

"Scandalous!...It's just her socks..."

"Aw man, I wanted to see some serious drama alert stuff"

"What for? stop it that's mom who you are talking about"

"Sorry sorry, I got carried away, come on lets- OOOH! that must be her dairy!"

"Hey, that's her privacy you shouldn't look at it, and stop screaming!"

"Mmmm...Let's see, there's a circled paragraph here, ' _Why did the skeleton needed a friend? because she was feeling BONELY_ '"

"...Looks like the rest of the pages are filled with jokes of the same caliber"

"That's good! I love puns, don't you love them Chara?"

"Pfft no! I hate puns, they are the lowest way of entertainment on the entire planet"

"Whaaa, puns are the best, they make me laugh all the time, especially if they are so unlikely hehe, they are good for your soul"

"Oh PH-lease...I have no soul" Frisk could only feel shivers run down her spine, she could almost see the wall of flames behind her soulless, almost corporeal twin.

"Brrr, ok, maybe not more puns, wait, do you smell that?"

"No, my nose doesn't work"

"It smells like a delicious, butterscotch pie! Toriel must be in the kitchen come on let's say hello"

The duo walked back to the living room, Chara walked behind while a stream of thoughts started to fill her mind. It was good that she had came to terms with Frisk about exactly who she was, but she still wanted to continue her original plan, she still wanted to get strong with the lives of all the monsters that inhabited the Ruins and it was sure that she couldn't get control of Frisk anymore, the child of mercy had decided what route to follow, and that determination was too big for Chara to fight through. Frustrated, weak, and hopeless was the situation for the little fighter, who despite lacking no determination to do it, lacked something very important, a fully corporeal body. She had to find a way to lure Frisk back into her plan, but something else was in the way right now, not only her desire to not kill but her growing affection towards the purple and pink sweater kid. Chara couldn't deny that she has grown fond of her, and in such a short amount of time too, not even two hours since the flower incident. This burning feeling that consumed her chest when she saw her smile, laugh or even when she faceplanted on the ground, only to get up stronger than ever. This feeling. It was definitely _love_. Problematic as it was, once she understood what this feeling was, Chara couldn't hold the need to tell Frisk about it, that selfish impulse of having Frisk all for her own was something that she definitely wanted. Of course, despite that these feelings were true and genuine, she couldn't slip the thought of using it to her advantage too, maybe this way she could lure Frisk back into her original plan...Maybe?

* * *

"You wish to know how to return Home, do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS a one-way exit to the rest of the UNDERGROUND. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child a go upstairs"

Frisk was completely pale at Toriel's cold and serious speech, she just told her an interesting fact about snails and now want to trap her inside the Ruins forever? Chara only did a little gesture to her, indicating to follow Toriel before it was too late.

"W-wait, Toriel..." Frisk voice was soft, almost inaudible, she did not wanted to go against her guardian, but in this very moment, she appeared to have no other choice.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate, I have seen it again and again. They come, they leave, they die. You naive child...If you leave the RUINS...They...ASGORE will kill you, I am only protecting you, understand? Go to your room."

Again, Frisk kept distance between them, following very carefully.

"Do not try to stop me, this is your final warning"

Suddenly, something started to resonate deep in her soul, her objective was to leave, and she was damn sure it was gonna happen, this new target, brought a stream of determination through her soul which started to shine in her chest before it finally died out. Chara too, felt this immense power coming from this little human, she could feel it, she could easily conquer the underground with this kind of power, maybe even the surface. But she was too curious to see what she would do next to say a word.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph, you are just like the others. There is only one solution to this, prove yourself, prove me you are strong enough to survive."

With those final words, Toriel assumed a combat position while flames started to materialize from her hands.

"Toriel blocks the way."

"AHHH! WHAT? WE ARE FIGHTING NOW!?"

"This is it Frisk, your first big task, prove yourself!"

"What do you mean by that?" she whispered to her impatient partner, just then, a stream of flames came right towards her, just in time for her to dodge it rolling on the ground.

"AH IT BURNS GOD DAMN!" she tried to put out the fire on her sleeve, but was cut short by a fire ball that came towards her, unable toe ACT in time, she got struck by it and sent flying towards the nearest wall."

"FRISK!" The concerned Chara spoke to her rushing and trying to help her up. before she could grab her arm, Frisk shoved Chara's hand away and got on her feet in no time. Chara saw her face, it changed completely, her eyes were completely empty and an unsettling look washed over her face.

"Toriel is preparing a magical attack be careful!"

Frisk dodged the next fire ball without problem while walking towards Toriel, she was sent all the way to the bottom of the corridor so the distance between them was considerable.

"G-good dodge there..." Tried to cheer Chara, but even she was a little frightened by her partner's determination right now.

A big stream of fire came towards her now, covering the entire hallway with no room to dodge, seeing this Frisk turned and started to run towards the wall, there she ran up to it and made a backflip just in time to jump above the heat wave, landing on her feet flawlessly.

"What the actual f..." Chara, after witnessing that ridiculous scenario could only leave her jaw right open.

Determined still Frisk turned towards Toriel and pulled out the sinful stick. Chara saw that maybe she was considering attacking now, the idea of mom getting hurt ached a lot in her little and already shattered heart, but deep inside, she knew there wasn't any other choice.

"Fight me or leave!" Screamed out Toriel, her attacks however, softened a lot upon seeing the child dropping the only weapon she had, after this, she started to run towards Toriel. Having zero idea of what she was gonna do, Chara could only eat her nails in dismay.

Attack after attack was dodged by the parkour-ish child until she finally reached Toriel, but neither of them expected what happened next. Frisk hugged Toriel really tight, almost immobilizing her, she was way stronger than the caring mother anticipated.

"I DONT WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"

Chara was almost passing out from the stress, not because she wasn't fighting at all which was her first assumption but because of how fricking unpredictable Frisk was, she was getting a severe Heartache.

"My child I...I know you want to go home but..." The flames immediately dissipated around them

"But please go upstairs..." Frisk only hugged tighter in response. In the corner, Chara could only feel herself tearing up, this scene almost reminded her about all the good times she had with the Dreemurr family, she could almost picture her instead of Frisk in that hug.

"No, I understand, you would only be unhappy here, the RUINS are very small once you get used to them, it would not be right for you to grow in a place like this, my expectations, my loneliness, my fear. For you, my child, I would put them aside."

Frisk pulled away from the hug and backed away from Toriel.

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS, I would not stop you, however, when you leave...Please don't come back. I hope you understand."

Toriel leaned over for one, final quick hug.

"Goodbye my child."

She started to walk out of the room, one final glimpse of the child was taken, before the defeated mother finally walked out of sight. Chara walked up to Frisk, who once again had the scary face from before.

"H-hey, you did really good back there, ummm, maybe now you understa-"

Frisk turned to her, almost instantly an endless stream of tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Chara...!"

Without hesitation she trapped Chara into a hug, trying to relieve herself from the experience she just had.

"Whoa hehe, what's wrong partner? you did really good"

"I was so scared!" Scared? she clearly didn't looked like it, though.

"I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to fight her but I didn't know if she was gonna stop too!...Part of me didn't wanted to leave her here either but, something tells me that I have, WE have to get out of here, soon!"

"He-hey, that's ok, we are in this together right? besides, there was nothing to be scared of, mom couldn't really have killed you."

"*sniff, sniff*...why?"

"Because, she really loves you, I know, I could feel it."

"Yeah...And I love her too you know..."

Chara's cheeks started to feel really hot, in a few seconds she was red like a tomato.

"...And I...L-l-l-love you too." Frisk eyes opened as much as they could, she quickly turned herself towards Chara who just couldn't look at her face.

"You...You love me?" Frisk cheeks started to flush too in no time.

"Well you see...!" Chara quickly started talking, trying to imitate a nonchalantly tone, like she didn't said anything important. she switched her head to the other side, avoiding Frisk's eye contact like the plague.

"Ever since we, started to get along, every time I see you, I just seem unable to get my eyes away from you...y-y-y-y-y-you ar-a-are beautiful, I love your laugh, your smile, your...your optimisms...guess I like it so much cause those are the things that I lack now..." Frisk only heard, she didn't knew what to think of all this, she and Chara practically just met mere hours ago! and yet here she was, a ghost confessing her love to her, while she was beneath a mountain filled with of monsters.

"You are the type of friend I wish I always had, now I see that. Because of that I!" Chara was cut short by Frisk's embrace.

"Shut up." Chara felt like she was going to pass out at this point, maybe she made frisk angry, maybe she thinks she is gross now, like the scum of the earth, that's what she thought.

"I love you, Chara"

What?

"Wait, you to-"

"Yes." Chara gained the courage necessary to turn around and look frisk in the eye

"You know, I felt, really happy when you said you loved me, and when I first saw you I did felt something in my chest, a pain, a heartache that hasn't left since, guess that must be what you are feeling now? it must be love too, Chara!"

"Frisk I..."

"Now now, don't start crying on me, there has been enough crying this time, don't you think?"

"hehe yeah I think so too"

"But wait, you want to be my girlfriend then?"

"W-well, yeah!"

"Then you have to ask me out properly"

"Wait, what do you mean? you just sai-"

"My mom said that if a pretty boy wants to be my boyfriend, they have to politely ask me out first, guess she should have said it also applies for pretty girls who look a lot like me."

"Uhh, ok... *ahem* Frisk!...do you...ummm you..."

"Yeeees?"

"ah man, I already said I love you why do I have t go through this?"

"come on say it! there-there, think of it as a punishment game

"Aaaaagh...Do you wanna be my girlfriend!?..."

"Mmmm..."

"Please?"

"Ok that's enough for me!" Frisk leaned in and gave Chara a quick kiss on her lips, this startled her so much that she almost lost her balance.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fffff" Chara tried to desperately cry her name out, as in asking help or reinforcements, But nobody came, as in no words came out of her mouth.

"Hehe, look at you, you gotta try to calm down there partner, we are just starting"

"Starting!?"

"Yeah! I mean, just think about it, once we leave we can do all kinds of wonderful things, ahhh dear how I would I like to a walk in the park, hand in hand, grab some smoothies afterward, and maybe go to the movies! you could go free cause you can just pass through the wall, just think about the possibilities!" Of course, Chara was imagining other kind of wonderful things but didn't want to burst Frisk's bubble just yet.

"But for now, I think that keeping things the same is ok" she said while taking a hold of Chara's hand"

"Hehe...Yeah, I'm ok with that, too." Both of them walked out of the ruins into a long corridor, not a single sound was coming through it, the walk was silent and unsettling, especially for Frisk who didn't fully recovered from the fight with Toriel yet. When it was finally over, there stood a familiar face, a familiar face stitched to a flower, the same flower that attacked Frisk at the beginning of her journey, upon seeing this she immediately backed away holding Charas arm near her chest, Chara, however wasn't in the least frightened, rather, a stream of anger started to run through her.

"Clever, veeery cleeever. You think you are really smart, don't you? In this world is Kill or be Killed, so you were able to play by your own rules"

The flower started to chuckle, a demonic laugh that filled the empty room they were in, Chara wrapped her free arm around Frisk, trying to tell her that she would be ok, not losing eye contact with her former sibling.

"I bet you feel really great, you didn't killed anybody this time, but what would you do if you met a relentless killer, you'll die you'll die and you'll die"

With each word Frisk could only sink her head even more, not wanting to imagine such situation that, judging by everything that has happened, could be more likely that she have thought.

"...Until you are tired of trying, what would you do then, will you killed out of frustration or will you give up entirely on this world, and let ME inherit the power to control, it, don't worry my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide, this is SO much more interesting" The flowers face grew into a sick grin and burst in a laughter that almost made Frisk cry until it finally ceased and retreated to the ground.

"Why is he so MEAN!?"

"Asriel..." Chara wasn't happy with him, not one bit, but seeing him reduced into that, brought certain sentimentality to her chest...

Pity...

"I have to know what happened to him, I have to seek the truth, let's go!" She grabbed Frisk's hand and ran through the last door of the Ruins where an intense cold was their first greeting.

* * *

 **Finally our of the Ruins! For a second I thought we would be stuck here for another chapter, well see you next time, I got a skele-ton to write for the next chapter :D**


	5. Forging A Pacifist

**A/N: Well that was a quick break wasn't it? Here, have part 5. Pleave leave a review! I would really apreciate it :)**

* * *

"Why the is there a camera on these bushes? Is not even well hidden I saw it right away"

"I don't know, but maybe you want to take a look at this" Chara pointed right in front of them to reveal an entire land covered in snow, the breeze was overwhelmingly cold, the floor beneath them was cold, even their breath could be seen when exhaled, this weird landscape underground filled the child of mercy with determi-

"No but seriously, what's the deal with the camera? Is this an entire show!? NOTHING IS REAL HERE!? What's going on Chara I'm freaking out!"

"Frisk focus! The end of the cavern is located approximately at 12 hours from here, if we hurry up we can-"

Frisk cupped Chara's face with her hands.

"You are not part of this show, right? you are real right Chara?"

"Stop it, of course I'm real! all of this is real Frisk don't pay attention to that came- wait, where is it?"

"AHH! it disappeared I knew it! now they know that we know, so they are trying to make us think that we don't know that they know that we know!"

"Ummm, who is they, exactly?"

"The executive producers! you know, the ones behind this entire show!"

Chara was beginning to lose her patience once again, if it wasn't for Frisk incredibly cute distressed face, she would have tied her up already.

"Ok, Frisk? darling, I need you to hear me out ok? pay veeeeery close attention at what I'm about to say..."

"Ok, I'm listening Chara."

"Nothing is a show! all of this is real ok? now turn around and start walking forward!"

Frisk started to tear up.

"Ok I'm sorry I yelled, let's just uuuuuh" She approached Frisk and took a hold of her hand

"Take our time then ok?" Frisk eyes immediately began to shine like two stage reflectors.

"Too shiny..."

"OK! let's go then, how about if we sing a song along the way?" The duo began to walk the long closed hall of trees and snow, passing through a tough looking branch and several shadows that appeared to follow them.

"Don't even think about it"

Frisk began to hum a funky tune and started to sing

" _~ I've fallen down a great abyss, and found that something is amiss~_ "

"Frisk stop."

" _~ Just know I come in peace so we can get this sorted out!~_ "

"PLEASE STOP."

" _~ No need to pout!~_ " Said Frisk giving Chara the kinkiest wink she had ever seen.

"I said no singing!" Just then, loud snowy footsteps began to come from behind, the duo froze in place, neither of them expecting to encounter a monster so soon.

"Ok...Somebody doesn't like songs either huh?"

Chara was about to turn around, but was halted by the footsteps suddenly stopping, just when the presence behind them became unbearable, a soft yet menacing and sinister voice spoke from the unknown.

* HUMAN

* DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL?

Chara then felt something odd, she turned towards Frisk and saw that the scary determined face that she had while fighting Toriel was once again plastered on hers, she felt the same rush of power going through her ghostly being, a nice thought passed through her mind, the thought that maybe Frisk was planning to kill whoever was behind them right now, it was just a monster after all, she thought. She could have thought of several ways of ambushing said enemy with a surprise attack, but was cut off by the voice behind them once again.

* TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND

Frisk did just that.

Just as she turned around, she looked at the slightly scared, slightly curious Chara and gave her a quick wink while a small smile formed on her her lips. _'What the hell Frisk? Now's not the time!'_

The mysterious figure offered a hand, which she quickly took, ready to shake but...

 ** _*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT*_**

Chara was speechless while trying to close her mouth, she couldn't help to recognize the sound that just came from this no so menacing figure anymore...The old-

"whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's ALWAYS funny"

A short, chubby and smiling skeleton stood before them, Frisk could only laugh at the silly yet funny prank he just pulled on her.

"Oh my god! It's the first time I fall for that one, you are a clever one ain'tcha?"

"hehe...they never see it coming right? anyway, you are a human right? that's hilarious"

"Oh, you are full of jokes uh? can I get a **fe-mur** please?" Frisk chuckled at her own bad joke, Chara beside her was just pulling her hair.

"DON'T START WITH THE PUNS FRISK! I BEG OF YOU!"

"heh, good one kid, but that one **flew right through me** "

"AGHH! STOP"

"Counter attack uh? that's fine, I think I'm going **tibia** ok after all" Chara was trying to get Frisk's attention

"Frisk if you love me you'll stop with the puns" Plead Chara

"i don't think i have the **guts** to capture you, kid"

"And I don't have the **spine** to fight with you!" Lifting her fist, Chara was about to hit Frisk in the head to make her stop, but each time she heard a pun, her strength just weakened.

"yeah, guess i'll be pretty **boned** if that happened huh?"

"Oh dear, so many unhealthy skeleton puns, in about a weeks time **I'll thin-calcium all!** "

Just when she lost her faith Chara's eyes changed into a pair of empty sockets

"I SAID STOOOOP!" Both Frisk and the skeleton started to laugh uncontrollably, it seemed like the two of them got along like peanut butter and jello. As the laughs started to die down, Chara was getting a little upset at how happy Frisk looked at this moment, not because she didn't want her to look happy, but because she felt that damned skeleton was getting all the attention of her former girlfriend.

"Oh jeez, I haven't laughed like that in years! thank you, mister skeleton"

"oh no, mr. skeleton was my dad kid, i'm sans, sans the skeleton...have we met before?" Sans, asked the strangely familiar child in front of him, Frisk tilted her head at the question since, at least for her, it was the first time that she sees Sans, of course she would remember talking with a skeleton that loves puns just as much as her.

"Umm, I don't think so, why?"

"nah, forget that, i must be thinking of Jerry"

"Jer-?"

"anyway, i'm a sentry here at snowdin forest and i keep an eye out for humans, but i don't really care bout capturing anybody, now my brother, papyrus, he's a human hunting fanatic, actually that's him over there, i got an idea go through this gate thingy, yeah go right through it my brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone" Frisk did as ordered following the skeleton carefully across the small bridge, Chara followed up close too. There was something about this guy that really unsettled her like she and Frisk had indeed already met him, and that it didn't end up well for anyone, how, HOW!?

"Psst, Frisk?"

"Uh? Yeah, Chara?"

"I don't like this guy, he might try to attack you so be on your guard"

"What? HIM, Nah I don't think so my nervous and concerned darling"

"I'm serious! he seems like he's preparing something"

"And what is your assumption for that?"

"I...agh I don't know ok? but something tells me that we can't trust hiiim!"

"hey kid?" Sans voice startled both of them, quickly turning towards him Chara folded her arms as if waiting to see her suspicions become true

"you know...you been talking to yourself for quite a while there." Frisk could only feel her face steaming hot, she really didn't think that talking to her former girlfriend could get her in a lot of awkward situations, she just hoped that there weren't any nut houses in the underground.

"Oh...Emmm haha, HAHAHA!...yeah, I just happen to have ehhhh...how can I put it...I just" Just in time, on the horizon, another figure seemed to pop up, it was another skeleton that was running towards them, this one appeared to be taller than the punny Sans and it wore what she could just assume was some kind of Battle Body.

"oops, we're out of time kid, quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp" Sans pointed to, indeed, a conveniently shaped lamp that was in the center of the glade of snow beside a sentry station. In the heat of the moment she followed her obedient nature and ran towards the lamp and hid behind it, incredibly enough the shape of the object covered her body in an exact silhouette of her, including her hair length of sleeves, everything, before Chara could complain about how ridiculous that actually was, the skeleton arrived at the room and began to spoke.

"Sans!"

"sup bro?"

"You know what's "up" brother, it's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles! you just hang around outside your station what are you even doing!?"

"staring at this lamp, its really cool, do you wanna look?"

"No! I don't have time for that! what if a human comes through here!? I want to be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human! Then, I , The Great Papyrus will get all the things that I utterly deserve! Respect...Recognition...I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard, people will ask, to be my, 'friend?' I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!"

"hmm...maybe this lamp will help you"

"Sans! You are not helping! You lazy bones, all you do is sit and boondoggle, you get lazier and lazier every day!"

"hey take it easy i got a **ton** of work done today...a skele- **ton** "

 ***BAH-TUM-TSHH***

"SAAANS!"

Chara whispered into Frisk's ear "See? I told you we couldn't trust him"

"But, you said we shouldn't trust Sans"

"Uhh, b-but that skeleton too! I..." Chara could hardly understand what she was trying to say, for some reason both of these characters brought her a really uncomfortable feeling like they should avoid them at all costs, but she didn't know where these alarms were coming from..."

"Relax." Frisk cupped Chara's face with her hands and softly kissed her, Charas cheeks were immediately invaded by the heat of blush, she wasn't really getting used to these forms of affection, she hardly knew anything from them after all, Frisk pulled away from the kiss.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to us ok? I'm not gonna let anything touch you, do you trust me Chara?" Frisk face changed, she had the same look from before while battling Toriel or when greeting Sans, but this time it wasn't frightening at all, rather the complete opposite, she could only see a person that she could count on, a person that would protect her above else, this brought slight peace to Chara's tormented heart, she returned the kiss embracing Frisk with a tight hug, Chara couldn't help herself it was like she was almost hypnotised, she pulled away a little agitated.

"...Yes, I trust you." both of them giggled, resting their foreheads on each other, but as this little warming moment unfold, a loud voice cut through the air.

"Put a little more, BACKBONE into it, Nyeheheheheh!...HEH!"

"ok you can come out now" the kids obeyed and stepped out of the lamp, Frisk could only wonder how papyrus didn't saw her behind the obvious hide spot.

"you oughta get going, he might come back and if he does, you'll have to sit through some of my hilarious jokes" Frisk chuckled and Chara did a disgusted face at the thought of more puns.

"heh, don't worry, it's just a cave full of skeletons and scary monsters" said Sans giving a playful wink at Frisk, although she couldn't fully take it as a joke since some of these monsters would have no problem in actually killing her.

"well?" Frisk got the message, waved a little goodbye at Sans and finally turned around.

"actually, hate to bother ya, but i have something to ask you" She turned around, eagerly to hear what Sans had to say.

"my brother's been kinda down lately and seeing you might make his day, don't worry he's not dangerous...even if he tries to be, thanks a lot, ill be up ahead" and just with that he turned around and went through the same path the duo just came in.

"Didn't he said he'll be up ahead? I'm telling you he's up to something!"

"Hehe, that may be true, but if he does we'll get him in time right partner?" Chara smiled at Frisk's confidence.

"If you say so..."

The duo continued to walk forward into the unknown, there was a crossroads right ahead of them, on the left appeared to be only a shore with a fishing rod fixed to the ground, the road that continued down the path had two looming shadows on the horizon, Frisk could only take a guess that it was Papyrus and some other monster, maybe a friend of his?

Just when she started running something came out of the bushes beside her, it was a big bird flapping its wings slowly descending to the ground and in front of Frisk. Her soul started to shine in her chest and with that, a battle had started.

"Hehe look what we have here, Snowdrake!"

"Chara I thought you hated puns?"

"No no! that's a Snowdrake, and it wants to fight with you, I think I know juuuust how to handle this." Chara formed a fist with her right hand and hit her left open palm.

"Crush it."

"What!? no uh, I don't think so Chara, this guy may be a little scary but I'm sure we can come to terms with it-" Just in that moment, several blades made of snow shot towards Frisk, with her little statement ruined she jumped to the side and dodged the straight line of blades, one of them cutting through her sleeve and skin.

"OUCH! what the? b-but it's snow! how can it...?"

"Well, monsters can use their natural magic abilities to change the composition of materials, in this case, Snowdrake is using the one thing that's covering everything, the snow, as a deadly weapon."

"That's awfully explanatory don't you think?"

"'Ice' to meet you" said the Snowdrake before sending another of stream of blades, this time however, they shot towards the sky and formed a pattern before coming down to the ground, Frisk saw this and tried to position herself in an empty place where she was sure the blades weren't gonna fall.

With a loud THUD, the blades reached the ground and Frisk was safe and sound.

"Haha! good one snowy, I guess I gotta snow it to ya!" Snowdrake's face brightened up seeing his joke made someone genuinely laugh.

"Ha! see? laughs! dad was wrong!" he said before starting to jump from happiness, after that he sent another attack, but it was a lot less extreme than before, the blades just dropped to the ground not going nowhere near Frisk each time. Chara was completely baffled at this, somehow her partner managed to appease the monster by just laughing at one of his jokes.

"...S-seems like he doesn't want to fight anymore"

"Sure looks like it, HEY SNOWDRAKE!" Frisk called her opponent, the monster looked up with Anticipation.

"What do you say if we stop this and exchange a couple of jokes? I got a skele-ton of them you know?" Frisk said, trying to make her best impression of Sans. It's terrible.

"That sounds good, whatcha got?"

Frisk approached the monster and started to crack up some of those puns she had been saving for a good moment, somehow, Snowdrake already heard half of them.

"Well, I gotta go now, I'll see you later ok? stay cool my friend"

"You too, sorry for trying to murder you earlier"

"Don't sweat it, it happens sometimes doesn't it?" the two waved each other and Frisk continued her way towards Papyrus and...Sans? apparently, he got there BEFORE the duo? huh...

"Well would you look at you" Said Chara catching up with Frisk"

"Hmm? what's that sweetie?" Frisk said turning towards Chara.

"You got out of that one none violently"

"I told you, there's no need to kill, I'm sure none of these monsters are evil, maybe he attacked us because...ummm, he didn't like my...shoe laces? yeah, that's gotta be it."

"Look, I know I said earlier that I wasn't gonna force you to do what I want, but, maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Frisk stopped and turning to Chara with a look of concern.

"Maybe I'll be a lot more relaxed if you were...I don't know, a level 5 or 6? that way you could resist a lot more punishment and, you wouldn't have to worry about those wounds, you are hurt right now."

"Uh? this? Nah, it's just a little cut darling, I'm more concerned about my sweater, I don't know if monsters can knit so I doubt I can get someone to help me fix it hehe, I don't really know how to knit I always pinch myself with the stupid needle" Even if the cut wasn't really anything fatal, Chara knew that Frisk hasn't eat a single thing ever since they started this journey, she is still damaged from the flies of that Froggit back at the ruins, the acid tears of Napstablook and the fire of Toriel, even if Frisk didn't knew, she was actually fatally wounded right now, at only 5/20 HP. Chara knew that when that reaches 0, the hit of exhaustion is quick, and can cause death instantly. Of course, she didn't wanted Frisk to die, even though she knew a reset could bring her back no problem, the thought of witnessing her newfound first love die and not been able to do anything about it was too horrible to bear.

"...Can you promise me that you are gonna eat something as soon as we find a store?" Said Chara in a soft tone, one that was very rare for her, Frisk paused from the surprise for a moment, then she spoke again.

"Of course, we don't have any money though, maybe we can find some jobs around, maybe we can apply for stand-up comedy!" Chara's concerned face quickly changed into a dumbfounded one.

"...Wait, what?"

"I mean did you saw Snowdrake back there? he was on fire! Maybe he works as a stand-up, and maybe we can join him as trio! cracking up them jokes like two eggs on a morning breakfast!"

"Ok first of all, there is NO WAY that I'm gonna ever say a pun with the intention of it being funny, and second of all, I AM NOT gonna let you crack anymore puns near me, Frisk!"

"B-but puns!"

"I SAID NO."

"sigh, fine, at least can I sing a little tune again"

"You can't...!" The duo stopped a little far from the skeleton pair, they were talking about something that startled the green sweater kid.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne..." Undyne! that name sent shivers down her spine, could it be that-

"say, why don't you look over there bro?" Sans pointed at the kids while Papyrus quickly shifted his head towards them, then Sans did it too, then Papyrus looked at Sans, then at the kids again, then at sans again...and the kids...and...

"What the hell are they doing?" Said the confused Chara while Frisk shrugged at the question.

The skeletons were spinning so fast they started to pick up a lot of dust making a little tornado around them until they finally started to slow down, Frisk couldn't hide her laugh and burst out loud in laughs.

"I hate them already..."

"I love them already!"

"OH MY GOD!...Sans I'm dizzy, What am I looking at?"

"behold"

"OHMYGOD!...(that's a human right?)"

"(yep)"

"OHMYGOD!...ahem, go no further fiend! I the great papyrus will stop you, then you'll be sent to the capital and then!...I'm not sure what comes next, nevertheless! continue only if you dare! NYEH HE HE HE!"

"well that worked out uh? don't sweat it kid, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya" Said Sans before following his brother out of the room.

"Ugh! those two, anyway Frisk lets go we still have a lot of ground to co-" When Chara turned around, she saw that Frisk was engaging in another battle, this time, it was-

"ICE CAP STRUTS INTO VIEW!" Shouted Chara from behind.

"Yeah! that's a nice hat you got there ye know"

"like, DUH! isn't it obvious?" said the narcissistic Ice Cap before attacking Frisk with a strong blizzard, there was no way to dodge it so Frisk just stood there and received it.

"BRRRR! SO COLD! CHARA QUICK WARM UP WITH A HUG! a tight hug!"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Chara smiled at Frisk's joke wiped out immediately when she saw that her HP was only at 2

"FRISK! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND MURDER THAT ICE CAP!"

"Whaaaat? but I'm just starting! besides I really want that hat" Frisk walked through the blizzard and jumped towards Ice Cap trying to grab its hat, the monster just barely dodged the Frisk missile in time.

"I knew it! thief!" as soon as those words were spoken, two large canons appeared beside ice cap.

"OK!...that may be dangerous..."

"Frisk run! get out of the way!" shouted Chara, feeling completely powerless to defend or guide frisk. she did just that and started to run in a curve when the canons changed direction and pointed upwards. they shot a big stalagmite of ice that came right back down just in front of frisk.

"Ahh! jeez, that, that really could have killed me you know!" then the second stalagmite was falling down right where frisk was, she saw it too late and got hit by the big block of ice, burying her under the snow.

"FRISK NOO!" Chara rushed towards the crash site, she brought a hand to her mouth while tears started to quickly form around her eyes. just as she was about to cry out, a hand emerged beside the block of ice, then an arm, then two arms, then the head of the child of mercy, she quickly dig herself out of the hole. Chara quickly rushed towards her, the sole fact that she was still fine made her want to hug the stick out of her but, she stopped midway when she saw that Frisk face was once again that scary and determined one from before.

"You are still alive? no thieves are going anywhere near my hat!" ice cap prepared another ice canon, but as soon as it appeared frisk started to run towards at incredible speed before it could aim up, she kicked the canon out of the room, creating a shockwave that sent away Ice Cap too.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Said both Chara and Ice Cap at the same time after witnessing such an insane scene. Frisk turned towards ice cap who was trembling at this point, she slowly walked towards while cap just tried to run away, but was too scared to do it.

"Ahh AHHH! get away! someone please help!" cried ice cap to absolutely no one in sight, frisk finally reached it and lifted a fist in the air before bringing it down towards ice cap.

GRASP

"...Uhh?" Frisk took away Ice Cap's hat.

"I said I wanted this hat" said the child of mercy before the hat started to melt in her hands. When she looked, Ice Cap had been reduced to a cube of ice.

"I...I..." Frisk lifted her thumb at Ice, as it saying that it still looked pretty good.

"Thanks...I like my hair too..." the cube of ice turned around and started to hop out of view, the battle was over.

"F-frisk you did it! you are incredible!" she hugged frisk very tightly but quickly turned away when she remembered how wounded she was.

"I'm sorry! are you ok? you look so bruised..." Frisk tried her best to hide her urge to burst into tears and forced a big smile for Chara, who could easily tell that it was fake.

"Bruised, heh, it's nothing don't worry...I think I just need some rest..." Frisk slowly sat down into the snow holding her knees close to her chest. This upset Chara greatly, to say the least, up until this point, she had only seen her cry when she felt defeated or very distressed, but seeing her in that depressed state...maybe she finally realized, Chara thought. She also sat down in the snow beside frisk.

"hey...what's wrong you big baby?" Chara said in a teasing tone.

"...I'm just thinking about the miracle we witnessed."

"What miracle?"

"Didn't you saw? that ice spear hit me right in the skull and it didn't pierce! it didn't kill me right away! and when I kicked that cannon, for a moment there, I didn't felt like myself...I didn't felt like I was in control at that moment." Chara completely forgot about those two things, looking after frisk was occupying her mind at the moment, but she did reflect, how could a little human have accomplished such things? things that were clearly impossible for someone like her? is her determination really THAT big? shivers ran down Chara at that frightening thought, but something else was starting to catch her attention, the fact that Frisk said that she didn't felt in "control" for some reason, that sentence gave her a minor headache, as if she was trying to remember something, something VERY important...the thought quickly slipped from her grasp when she saw frisk holding her stomach.

"Whats wrong?" she said petting Frisk's head

"...I'm really hungry" a faint blush formed across her cheeks.

"You sure look like it hehe" Chara gave her girlfriend a warm smile, she really felt like she HAD to look out for Frisk, like if she turned away for a few second she would find her just crying in the corner. she looked around to see if there wasn't any monsters around, leaving her alone right now could end up fatality, but her HP was only 1 at this point, so it really wouldn't matter which decision she took.

"I'm gonna go look for something to give you ok?"

"B-but, you can't touch things remember?"

"You think so? well I got you a surprise" she placed her hand just above the snow, then, with a quick move, she grabbed a ball of snow in her hand.

"Wooow! you can touch things!" the pile of snow began to phase through Chara's hand.

"Well, only for a moment though, I noticed that I was able to do this when you were joking around with that dumb skeleton, that unbridled moment of disgust allowed to finally interact with the world, I noticed because I began to left footprints for a while until I cooled down, so if a focus really hard, I can do this!"

"That's so cool!...and very explanatory."

"Yeah, I like to expose things a lot you know" said Chara giggling to herself, as if remembering her old days at a human school, seeing her smile like that really moved frisk since she ussually is in a bad mood, it filled with comfort.

"Hmm? what's wrong frisk?"

"Ahh nothing nothing! umm, so you are gonna go fetch something to eat?"

"Yeah, I promise it's only gonna take a minute or two ok?"

"...Fine, be careful ok?"

"Frisk I'm dead! I don't need to be afraid of anything" Chara she lifted herself from the ground and started to float above frisk.

"Wait you can fly now!? I don't think we ever touched that subject! that isn't fair flying is so cool I want to fly too!" Frisk pouted before she got cut off by Chara leaning over to her and giving her a quick goodbye kiss.

"I think I'm gonna take the lead from now on" she said before turning around and float away.

"...T-t-t-taking the lead!?"

* * *

Chara was almost reaching the top of the cavern to take a good look at the entirety of the underground.

"Ahh...is a lot more beautiful than I remember..." Charas heart was slowly been taken on a trip of feels and nostalgia, she almost felt like crying when a sudden rush of memories ran through her head, the very first day she fell down here, the very first meal she had with her true meant to be family, her very first friend...

"Asriel..." a small tear made its way through her cheek. she quickly wiped it out.

"No...please" she didn't wanted to start crying over that now, she had a mission...but the tears had no mercy on her. she found herself sobbing loudly, each time she remembered his smile, his pranks, his innocence, a new stream of tears fell.

"It's my fault...!" she brought a hand to her mouth while trying to contain herself.

"AGH! snap out of it already you big baby" she finally got a grip and scolded herself. she started to fly around trying to spot snowdin town, there she could "grab" some snacks for Frisk and get those thoughts away.

That was the plan until she spotted a familiar tall skeleton, talking to a golden flower.

* * *

 **A/N: Huh? What's with that face? What happened to the fact that Chara is chained to Frisk I hear you saying? Well, we can address that in the next chapter xD bye!**


End file.
